TMNT Meets the Savior
by chrissymama
Summary: What happens when our four turtles find themselves in Israel 2000 years in the past? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or the Bible. **_

"Mikey! What the shell did you do?" Raphael yelled at his brother. A couple of seconds before, the four turtles were in their lair, watching TV. Now they were in the middle of no where. "Uh, guys. Don't look now, but I see a group of people coming this way!" Don replied. "Demons! Let's be rid of them." They heard people say. "Ninja Vanish!" Leonardo replied. After a couple of minutes, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles heard a different noise. "Hosanna to the Son of David!" "What's going on here?" Michelangelo asked his brothers. "I don't know, Mike, but we can't get close enough to see without everyone freaking out." Donatello said. Just then, the four found some robes and put them on. Then, they blended in with the crowd. When they got closer, they saw a Man on a donkey. "Umm, excuse me, but who is that man?" Leo asked someone in front of him. "That's Jesus of Nazareth! He is the Messiah that God has promised to us!" _Messiah?_ Mikey wondered. "Let's get closer." Mikey said to his brothers. "Mike, if you had any brains at all you would have known that we can't go out there. Dipstick!" "I know you are but what am I?" Michelangelo taunted. "That's it Mikey! You're dead!" Raphael said as he tried to chase him. "Wait a second, Raph. We can't be seen in broad daylight." Don responded. "Well that ain't stopping him!" Just then, Michelangelo dashed to take a closer look. "Mikey!" Leo yelled. But it was too late. Mikey got to a tree and started to climb. He swung over to the other side and sat on a limb. The others followed him and stood under the tree. "Hey! I see that Jesus guy over there!" Mikey shouted to his brothers. "That's great, Mikey. Now you can get down!" Don replied. Just as Mikey was moving away from the branch and slid to the tree trunk, the limb broke and Mikey fell with a crash! "MIKEY!" The brothers cried. The turtles jumped down the tree and went to where Mikey was laying. Just then, they heard footsteps. A man with brown hair and brown eyes came before them and took Mikey's hand. He spoke in Hebrew and all of a sudden, Mikey was up. "Thanks, dude." Mikey said with a grin. "MIKEY!" His brothers cried. "Jesus healed that young man!" They heard people shout. Then, the man was gone. "Wait, where is that guy?" Raph asked. The boys looked around, but they couldn't find him. "I wanna tell him thank you for saving Mikey!" "I don't know. He just vanished." Donnie replied. Just then, they heard the crowd and suddenly, Leo had an idea. "Let's follow the crowd. If they love that guy that much, then I think they would follow him anywhere." "Let's go!" Raph exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

The Turtles followed the crowd and tried to catch a glimpse of this miracle worker. Soon, they followed him into a big, beautiful building. "Hey Don, what is this place?" Raphael asked. "According to my calculations, we're going into a temple of some kind." Donatello replied. "Yeah, but what temple?" Leonardo wondered. Just then, Don jumped. "If this is Israel, then this has to be the temple that got destroyed during the Roman siege 70 years later!" "So, this is the where the Western Wall is." Mikey concluded. When they got in, they suddenly heard shouts and animals running. They also saw the same guy that healed Mikey chasing people out. "What's going on?" Raph said, alarmed. "I don't know, but be ready for anything." Leo warned. Suddenly, they heard Jesus speak. Well, shout actually. "It is written 'My Father's House shall be a house of prayer'. But you... you have made it into a den of thieves!" "Whoa! And I thought Raph was a hothead." Mikey replied. Before Raph had time to smack him at the back of his head, a stampede of farm animals was heading their way. "Guys, run!" Don yelled. They started to scramble for the exit of the temple, but they were blocked by a whole bunch of broken tables and screaming civilians. "Climb!" But as soon as they started to climb, Jesus stopped flinging tables and calmed back down. Soon, guards and men in robes came rushing outside. "I bet you guys that they're not happy." Raph whispered to his brothers. Soon, the men in robes yelled at Him. "BY WHAT AUTHORITY DO YOU DO THESE THINGS?" they asked. "DESTROY THIS TEMPLE,AND I WILL BUILD IT BACK UP IN THREE DAYS!" He yelled back. After that, He was teaching people. "What is this Jesus doing?" Leo asked Donatello. After a moment, Donnie thought of something. If that is Jesus of Nazareth, then that means He's teaching the main foundations of Christianity." Then he gasped. "And what I found from my studies, the time Jesus enters into Jerusalem on a donkey and everyone shouting 'Hosanna', a week later, He is accused of treason and blasphemy and is executed." "So that means, since He came in the city the way He did, He's gonna die?!" Raphael exclaimed. "We got to warn Jesus about this!" Mikey replied. "After all, Jesus did heal Mikey." Leonardo reasoned. "Then it's settled. We warn Jesus about what's going to happen." Donatello stated. "But, where did He go?" Leo asked, shocked. As soon as they tuned around, Jesus was gone. Just then, they saw two people and heard them talk. "Jesus is growing very uneasy lately." One told his friend. "Yes, the Master has been acting very strange." The other answered. "Come, we must not keep him waiting." The follower replied. Soon, they started to leave. "Guys. If they know where He is, we're gonna have to follow them." Donnie said. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Mikey replied, excited. "Wait a second. We need to stick to the shadows. We don't want to scare them." "Leo, were ninjas. We know to keep to the shadows." With that, they were off.


	3. Chapter 3

Our Turtles followed the two men as they walked to a clearing filled with trees and bushes. Soon, they saw Jesus, sitting with a gang of men, talking to them. "You think that those other guys would fight us if they got the wrong idea?" Raph asked Leo. "We aren't going to come to Him until His friends are asleep. That way, we won't upset them." So they watched and waited. And waited. And waited. Four hours had passed and they watched as Jesus still talked to his friends. Mikey started to grow impatient. " Ugh. How long do we have to wait? This Guy's been at it for hours!" "Be patient, Mikey." Donnie replied. "By what I've read, people would stay for days to hear Him teach, and considering how long He's been talking, this is nothing!" Finally, after 6 hours, one by one, His disciples began to go to sleep. Soon, only Jesus was awake. "Come on, let's go." Leo motioned for them to move. "Come on, Mikey!" Raph hissed. The only response he had was Mikey snoring. With one backhand slap upside the head, thanks to Raph , Mikey was up with a yelp. "Mikey" His brothers hissed. They came to the clearing and to their surprise, Jesus didn't seemed startled by their presence. Instead, He smiled warmly and said, " Hello, Leonardo. Hello, Raphael. Hello Donatello. And hello, Michelangelo." The Turtles stopped, frozen in place. This Man, who they had just met just today, knew their names. All of the Turtles' minds had the same question buzzing in his own mind, but Raphael spoke for all of them. "Hey, how do you know our names?" Jesus just chuckled and replied, "I know more than that. I know that you four are brothers, Leonardo is considered the eldest and is the leader, Raphael tends to have a serious temper, Donatello is the genius, and Michelangelo loves comic books and has a cat named Klunk." "Wow. So should I assume that you know why we are here and what happened that got us here in the first place?" Leo asked, unsure. "Well, yes and no." He answered. "What do you mean?" "Well, yes I know how you got here, but I really don't know why." The Turtles, who, though a bit disappointed, accepted His answer. Suddenly, Mikey spoke up. "OH! We almost forgot! Jesus, you gotta get out of here!" He said with urgency."Yeah, if you stay here, you'll get captured and executed before the week's out." Donnie replied. When the Turtles told Him this, He didn't say a word. In fact, He didn't seemed surprised. All He said was, "I know." The Turtles were confused. "What do ya mean 'I know'? We just told ya!" Raphael asked. "I've known long before you told me." Jesus answered. "But how?" Leonardo asked, dumbfounded. "It was the reason that I was sent to the world in the first place." The Turtles, shocked at what they heard, didn't say anything. Just then, one of Jesus' disciples woke up and, seeing the brothers, took a sword that he had packed with him ans started flying at them. "Uh-oh." Michelangelo whimpered.

**A/N: I know that I took too long to make this chapter, but I had a lot of stuff going on. I had a dance recital in June, play rehearsals in July, school August and my birthday is this Labor Day. Stay tuned for the next chapter! R&amp;R**


End file.
